Happy Birthday Floyd Minton
Happy Birthday Floyd Minton is episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Premise Have you ever wanted to meet adult Floyd? Well it's Floyd's eighteenth birthday and Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie throws a surprise party for him. But, while trying to boogie, Floyd is kidnapped and Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie must save him! So help Scoob save Shaggy before it's too late! Plot Floyd, Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are in the Car. "Pull over here!" Says Dusty "Okay, but why?" Asks Floyd. "We need to pick up at the Night Club" says Scooby-Dum. So Floyd, Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie go into the nightclub. It is dark and empty. "SURPRISE!!!" Says Mayor Minton, Granny, Tweety, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., Hector the Bulldog, Grandpa Minton, Nana Minton, Barker Minton, Milly Minton, Will, Gaggy Rogers and Whoopsy-Doo as the lights turn on. "Happy Birthday, Floyd, you're eighteen!" Says Granny. "Aww! Like, thanks everyone" says Floyd. "The only person you should be thanking is Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie, he organised the party!" Says Mayor Minton. "Thanks guys!" Says Floyd. "Aww! is was nothing!" Says Scrappy. Later, everyone is partying. "Happy birthday Floyd, I can't believe you're an adult now!" Says Parker Minton. "Like, thanks Unc!" Says Floyd. Grandpa Minton and Nann Minton comes up behind Floyd and pats him on the shoulder. "We're proud of you!" Says Floyd. "You our grandson." Says Nana Minton. Floyd smiles. Then Floyd's sister Milly and her husband Will walk in. Milly hugs Floyd. "Happy birthday, little bro, well done!" Says Milly. "Good one man!" Says Will. The couple walk off. Gaggy and Whoopsy-Doo walks to Floyd. "Hey, Floyd did you miss us?" Says Gaggy. "And me too." says Whoopsy-Doo. "Yes. I miss you guys." Says Floyd. "Hey, Floyd is us were Granny's pets." Says Tweety. "And me." Says Sylvester. "And me." Says Sylvester Jr. "And me." Says Hector the Bulldog. "Across I can." Says Floyd. Suddenly, a Groove Ghoul appears. "I want Floyd!" Says the ghoul kidnapping Floyd. The Groove Ghoul runs out of the door with Floyd and drives away in a van. "Floyd!" Cries Flim-Flam. "Come on. We have to save him. Let's go! Says Deputy Dusty. Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie follows the van in Floyd's Car. Floyd Minton flies all over the road. "Yikes!" Cries Duke. The van scrapes the side of Floyd's Car. "Floyd won't be very happy!" Says Yabba. "Yeah." Says Annie. Floyd's Car speeds up behind the van and bumps into the back of it. "Yikes!" Hears Floyd faintly. "Whoops!" Laughs Scooby-Dum. Then the van stops and Floyd's Car crashes into it. The van speeds up again but this time Floyd's Car knocks the van over. Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie gets out and saves Floyd. "Thanks Guys!" Says Floyd. "Rats okay Floyd!" Says Dusty. "Like, lets get back to the nightclub and unmask the ghoul!" Says Floyd. Floyd, Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie take the ghoul back to the nightclub. "What happened! Are you okay Floyd!" Asks everyone. "I'm fine!" Says Floyd, "now it's time to see who this really is!" "Will!" Everyone says. "Why Will? You're my husband!" Asks Milly. "I didn't want Milly's family to lead her away from me, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're five dogs!" Says Will. Later the police come and take Will away. "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!" Cheers Scooby-Dum. "Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!" Cheers Scrappy. "And, Yippitty-Yappitty-Doo!" Cheers Yabba-Doo. Everyone laughs. Cast and characters Suspects Culprits Trivia *Bugs and Daffy did not appeared for the first time. Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers